The Last Request
by Creature 326
Summary: Bowser, the ruler of Darkland is summoned by the dying king of koopa species. The king has a special request, but will Bowser accept it?  Read and Review. First fanfiction so be hard :3
1. A Dying King's Request

**Cough**

Two fiqures were present in a pitch dark room. The only light present was the streams of daylight peeking through red velvet drapery. The only sound heard between the two fiqures were the sound of birds chirping happily. It was a pleasant sound that would have been great for any other day. However, this was not a time for such plesant things. This was a time for seriousness.

"Have you been treating my daughter and grandchildren well, Master Bowser?"

The first figure was an elderly koopa. His face was covered in a river of wrinkles that would make the Sahara desert jealous and he had blood shot eyes filled with weariness.

"Clawdia and the boys are doing fine, sire but your daughter is sadden about your upcoming death."

The old koopa glanced at the massive koopa and smiled a toothily smile.

"Sadden! They should be happy! I will get to leave this forsaken world in order to be with my beloved, Lydia. She was a fine woman . I missed the passionate love making we used to have."

Bowser was not pleased about hearing such private information coming from his dying father-in-law. He was actually disgusted by the thought of the elderly koopa "banging" someone much less a beautiful woman. He jittered in his seat and proceeded to "nod" to every word the old king spoke.

The geriatric koopacaught the clue that his younger was not not interested in such tales so he sat himself up in the bed and took a sip of his wine. 

"I see you are not interested in such stories of my passed memories. You are in many ways like your mother: stubborn and impatience. Let us get straight to business."

A sign of relived appeared on Bowser's face finally this old koop was going to get to the point! 

"That's more like it! Let's get straight to discussing my ahem inheirtance, since I am married to your beautiful daughter." 

The old koopa chortled heavy. He took a hold of his chest to prevent losing all the breath in his body.

"You moron, I did not summon you to my death bed to discuss riches, I actually have an important request to ask before I depart."  
Bowser grind his fangs in angry, how dare that old bastard not give me a cent! Wealth was the only reason he came to his chambers, he could have cared less if he died or not.

"I want you to take my daughter's hand in matrimony."

"Didn't we have this discussion two years? I think you are starting to become senile."

"No fool, my other daughter!"

The old koopa pointed to the picture on the desk beside the bed. It was a photo of his family years back. In the photo the young king( whom had an impressive amount of curly hair) stood right next to his late queen Lydia, the koopa with hair made of rainbows. Standing right under them were their three children: Rainer, Clawdia, and Katrina. Rainer and Katrina looked very much like their father with the same wooly, curly hair and chestnut color scheme while Clawdia looked similar to her mother with a green and orange pattern but with sky blue hair.

Bowser thought the idea of having a second wife would be aggravating. Grr..they would both nag me to death he thought but an another thought popped in his head. A thought that made him instantly smile, maybe having two wives would not be so bad!

" Very well, you old sack of bones, I shall marry your youngest daughter! Personally I find it moral-twisting but for the honor of the royal family!" the large koopa chuckled.

"Please take care of my youngest daughter. She has been gone for many years and needs someone to love her." The old king sadly replied.

The elderly king coughed and took another sip of his wine. He slid his body farther in the bed. Dying takes a great amount of energy.

"I will let you rest now, sire."

Bowsermay be a rude brute usually, but he knew some moments required politeness. He rose up out of his seat next to the dying king' bed and headed towards the door making sure he doesn't knock down objects with the vibrations of his steps. However, a single thought popped in his head that made him pause.

"Why did you choose me instead of the other nobles in your kingdom?" spoke Bowser.

The old koopa king took a sip of his wine, glanced at Bowser and smiled.

"Simple. She scared all the other suitors."

The old **koopa** then gave out a burst of laughter. The laughter was not a chuckle or a snicker it was a full blow guffaw that filled the king laughed and laughed until a sudden sharp pain hit his chest. The king lowered his laughter and then the room was silent.

"King Maxmillion? Are you okay?"

The old king gave no reply.

"Your daughter and I made some fierce love making last night! She screamed my name so loud it woke the whole castle!"

There was no reply again. The room was still silent. The old king was dead.


	2. The Younger Sister

"Sister it is so lovely to see you!"

Clawdia run over to her much bigger younger sister and gave her a heartwarming hug. It had been 17 years since she saw her baby sister. The day her left was a heartwreching day so it was probably best not to bring it up.

"I missed you too, it has been awhile hasn't it?"

"Yes."

Clawdia just nodded in agreement to with her sister she personally didn't know what to add to her sister's comment.

Katrina glanced at the child in Clawdia. He was an adorable child with rainbow colored hair like their mother and had a cheerful smile. However his eyes would cross from time to time.

"What a cute little guy and look he is smiling at me! Can I hold him?"

Clawdia passed over her child to eager sister. He cooed and made bubbles through his nose. It was just too cute.

" I also have another son, Ludwig, but he is sleeping."

"You have been very busy haven't you, big sis? Heeeheee!"

Katrina give a hearty laugh at the thought of her calmming sister being "intimate" with some beast of a male.

"I hope he was gentle, so he wouldn't break those fragile little bones of yours."

"Shutup. Its what people our age do: set down and get married! My bones are stronger than you think!"

"Yeah, if you're as meek and thin as a greyhound. How could you just set for one partner when the universe is full of willing mates who promise you a night of your life?"

"Simple, sister. Love."

Just before Katrina could reply back to her sister's comment. The large doors leading to the king's chamber slamed opened.

" THE KING'S DEAD, THE KING'S DEAD!"

Bowser got on his knees on the floor in order to catch his breath. His eyes were a dilated yellow color and he huffed just before every word he spoke.

"Your*huff* father has brought the *huff* farm… he didn't answer back when I insulted him!

If Clawdia didn't have her youngest son, Lemmy, in her arms she would have dropped him onto the floor! The thought of her loving papa as not living brought out an emotion you had not experienced since her mother's death : abandoment.

"DIDN'T YOU CHECK HIS PULSE OR LOOK TO SEE IF HE IS BREATHING?"

"No, I'm not going to touch a dead person much less your dead father…..."

"Some help you are! I'll check it for myself! GUARDS!"

Clawdia summoned a group of three guards with her, since she wasn't sure how she would respond to viewing her possible dead father's body.

"Please don't be, please don't be dead…"

The reptilian princess(or queen depending on the kingdom) marched into her father's chamber with the protection of her guards. She shook with nervous with every step. The last guard closed the doors leading to the chamber. All there was left was Bowser and Katrina with his son in her arms.

"Aren't you going to go with your sister in there?"

"Nope, father and I weren't really what you call close."

Katrina slipped on her red sunglasses to cover any possible tears that would flow from her face.

"The old fool tried to marry me off to some of the bachlor nobles in his kingdom. I sent them all running to the hills."

So this is the "daughter" that the old fart tried to warn me about thought Bowser. He stared down the female koopa from toe to head and back in reverse. She had a brown "scaly" tone and curly black hair that both matched the deceased king in apperance. The only thing that disguinsted her from her father was the curves in her chest and hips.

"Not bad looking huh? I am considered quite a goddess of beauty in other kingdoms and lands. You can take a picture if you want."

" Meh, you're too fat looking for my taste, lady. Nothing compared to my SEXY wife."

"Fat? Ha! You are one to talk, especially with that butt chin of yours."

"I have you know, that this cleft chin is a beauty mark that is popular with the lady koopas, of course you wouldn't know that wouldn't you?"

"WHAT! If I didn't have you this kid in my hands I would slap some taste into your head!"

Katrina was pissed. She was a woman who could take any insult you throw at her, but her fiqure was something you DID NOT talk badly about.

"Well I am not going to stand here and be insulted by a someone as blind as you! Here is your kid atleast he doesn't look like you!"

The angry female koopa handed the kid back and stomped towards the direction of the temporary room she was staying in. It's just a good thing she didn't have her gun with at the time. Whew! The room was quiet and Bowser and son had a moment of peace….

"FATHER!"

The doors to the king's chamber finally opened again. This time the guards were carrying the deceased king on a stretcher (there was one already present in the room) with a sobering Clawdia behind them. Bowser walked over to his wife as they were leaving the room in order to comfort her.

" Is there anything I can do to help?" Bowser asked sincerely.

"YOU helped ENOUGH today, just get my father's will off his desk." Clawdia sneered.

"You want me to go near a dead man's bed?"

"Just do it before I make myself a widow…." growled Clawdia.

Bowser who was not in an agruing mood (and turned on by his wife sassiness) went to the dead king's chamber to fetch the will. The will itself was still on the desk next to the bed, atleast he didn't have to look at the bed which once held the lifeless body. Right next to the will was the photo of the late king's family. Bowser stared at the family photo and sighed.

" This family sure has some serious issues…."

He walked out of the chamber and closed the room for the last time.

The next day the funeral was held for the late king, kind words and tears were given in his honor. He was known for being a merciful king with good judgement but if only could be said for the former's son and heir Rainer Koopa. After the funeral the royal family departed to the dining hall to feast and discuss the future plans of Koopatropolis and the lands under Bowser's rule in Darkland.

"Lord Bowser how has the takeover of Princess Peach's kingdom been going?"

The newly appointed king twirled one of the locks of his curly hair, just in the same fashion of the past king. In fact he LOOKED like king in every way.

"Well, Lord Rainer, the conquest is going as planned. The princess has a very weak miltary force that could be overtaken in matter of days."

"Then how come YOU haven't done it already?" the king's voice raised in tone.

" Calm yourself your lordship, you aren't the only one who is a king! I like to my plans be more "precise". If you rush to kill all the roaches you will miss a few and they will come back for revenge. It takes time to extermate them. Clawdia actually had a plan too add to that." grinned Bowser.

Clawdia rose up from her seat at the table and handed her youngest child to Katrina to hold for the moment. She shook all the bread crumbs from her blue hair (Lemmy loved to put food in her hair and clothing).

"I had a simple addition to Bowser's plan, we could simply weaken the Toads' people land by burning their homes and food supply, thus spreading a panic that would make it easier for us to take over!"

Clawdia then brushed all the crumbs off her white gown (koopas wear white at funerals) and sat down. She took back Lemmy from Katrina and contiuned to feed him. Ludwig , her older son made a goomba face out of his plate of mashed potatoes and peas.

"Don't play with your food, Ludwig, a poorer kid would love to have your food."

"He can have it if he wants it !"

"That is an excellent plan dear sister! You were always the smart one in the family unlike some one else who's name is to go unmentioned."

Katrina stopped in midslurp at Rainer's comment but decided that dinnertime was the worst time to shot someone much less your older brother. "One more comment I swear, I'll choke your skinny little neck…" she whispered.

"Got anything to add Katrina?" spoke King Rainer.

"Yeah…why the hell am I even here? I could be eatting some real food in my room!"

"Simple, we want you here so we can discuss your plans for marriage."

" I'm don't have any plans to get married. I got to get back home to Heck and contiune my bounty hunter business."

"Father's last request on his will was for you to come home and be bethroned to any of the bachlor nobles."

"Don't I get any money out of this?"

"No."

"What if I refuse?"

" We'll make it so that you won't be able to run away from home this time. The inheirtance was just bait to get you here, dear sister." Chortled Rainer.

"….."

Katrina took a bitter stab at her with a fork and put a huge amount in her mouth. She was not pleased with this news. She was actually very pissed about this news.

" Here is your new husband, Bowser Koopa! Aren't you a lucky woman." Smiled Rainer.

"What! Is that crown crushin your brain or something? I'm not marry that fat ass over!"

" Its not fat, its muscle!" yelled Bowser from across the table.

"Rainer! Bowser can't marry her, he is already married to me! Isn't there anyone else she could marry?" pleaded Clawdia.

"Nope, Katrina scared them all the way with her manliness." Smiled Rainer.

That was the last straw that Katrina could take that night. She pounded the table making all the dishware leapt with life. She got up from the table and marched towards her room with clenched fists.

"Aren't you forgetting to say something?" said Rainer.

"Yeah take your will and go to hell. I'm leaving this damned kingdom tommorrow morning!"

"I will be going to there to visit you, dear sister!"

Katrina had left the dinning hall.

The rest of night in the dinning hall was contiuned with quiet chattering from the royal family. Clawdia herself just sat in her disbelief of her father's request. She always looked up to her father in a good light, but not so much anymore.

"Clawdia, is everything okay?" spoke Bowser.

"I'm just tired and very disappointed. I need to take the kids to bed."

"But I'm not slleepppy…" yawned Ludwig.

"We're going to bed. Mommy feels very sick right night."

"Like your gonna throw up…"

"Yes, exactly like that."


End file.
